1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of electromagnetic shielding. More particularly, the present invention pertains to panels capable of providing electromagnetic shielding for an interior space.
2. Background
Optimum electromagnetic shielding offers broadband protection from very low frequencies on the order of a few kilohertz to very high frequencies on the order of tens of gigahertz. Electromagnetic signals at low frequencies have long wavelengths, while electromagnetic signals of high frequencies exhibit short wavelengths. Signals of different wavelengths interact differently with any electromagnetic-shielding material.
Fundamental material properties impact the capability of a material to shield from electromagnetic signals. The most significant of these are electrical conductivity, magnetic permeability, thickness, and geometric morphology. The most relevant of these material variables is dictated by the situation of use, as for example, by the intensity of anticipated electromagnetic radiation, or by whether the radiation is emitted from a proximate near field source or a remote far domain source.
Polymer systems and fiber-reinforced composite materials play an increasingly important structural role in many contemporary applications. These materials exhibit high specific stiffness and strength. Many are advantageously easy to manufacture and assemble. Still, as a group such polymer and composite systems exhibit poor electrical properties, and are not, therefore, particularly recommended for use in electromagnetic shielding.